Friend or Foe
by DBZ maineak
Summary: Earth is gone. Bulma has to syay on a planet with the Prince Saiyins, lord Freaza,and other people.she has to live with ego's and the dangers of the wilderness.Will she make it? What will she do when she's the one that catches the eyes of the men?
1. the beging

HI like I don't own DBZ or any thing else so ya but it would be sssooooooo COOL!!!

Friend or Foe will they be?

Chapter 1 The trip

Earth was under serge by the OOOlingas.(sorry couldn't think of any thing else--;)

Only a few hundred people made it and many of them had died in space. The remaining few which in clouded the Z force had made it a space colony were a few different races came after their planets were destroyed by Freaza and his men.

Dr. Brief had decided to go for a trip to see if he can't get work to earn money to rebuild the colony ship. He had run into Dr. Cray who was a big scientist and a well known one at that in space, he had brought Dr. Brief to one of his meetings and that's were he had met King Vegeta and Lord Cod which they soon after a few meetings became friends to say the least.

As they spoke over the intercom (when not at meetings) they talked about work, family since they all had kids and wives, and ways to get Dr. Brief out of one of the space colonies since they were there because of Lord Cod's sons Frieza and Cooler. That's when they came up with a trip to Planet Isack were their kids and a few friends would go on a survival trip and hopefully become friends since Frieza / Cooler, Vegeta his friend Raditz and body guard along with Xark,Lopen (his younger brothers), Bulma and her friends were all spread out and arguing with each other from being cooped up. So they planned it all out but still had a couple kinks in it.

SO HERE WE ARE NOW!

"But dad are you serious! I mean have you met face to face?" Bulma asked

"Yes I have Bulma, so don't worry about it ok, I will take care of every thing "Dr. Brief said as he and his wife and daughter walked into a huge conference room were a few guards standed at the doors and two maids at each side of the massive round table. Were two men with every decorative armor one with 2 black horns and the other with flame hair sat. There were also 5 young men sitting next to them.

"Dad am I dressed right for this occasion?" Bulma whispered to her dad as her mom was nodding along with her. " Yes you are, that dress is made of highly made fabric that is very expensive and not many people are able to wear that fabric, and King Vegeta along with Lord Cod had given it to you." Dr. Brief said back.

Mrs. Brief was wearing a light purple dress that the straps went around the neck and stopped at her ankles and had high heals to match. Bulma on the other end was wearing her hair up with a red and black dress, its straps were right above her elbows and when across her chested exposing some cleavage, and went down to her feet with a slit that goes up to her thie and had cris cros pattern all the way up past the slit along with her highs heels that were red.

The men that were sitting at the table stood as they noticed the family walk in and bowed their heads in respect as Dr. Brief looked at Bulma and Bunny(Mrs. Brief if you don't know) and motioned them to follow and walked up to the table were the maids got their seats ready, "Dr. Brief we were begging to think something happened to you" Lord Cod said as he motioned the 5 young to stay standing. "Sorry, but the ladies were having a fit about their hair and make up." Dr. Brief said as he reply for being late.

"Bunny I would like you to meet King Vegeta and Lord Cod", Dr. Brief said as both men kissed her hand in respect, " This is my wife." He finished. "It's is an honor to meet you Mrs. Brief, we had herd so much about you cooking, gardening, and all the time happy attitude unless something happens to your children." Lord Cod said as King Vegeta agreed with him.

"And who is this Dr. Brief?" King Vegeta motioned to Bulma who was standing a few feet back from her parents. "This," Dr. Brief started, " is my oldest daughter Bulma, she sortta thru a fit when I said her mom and I were going some were, I suppose that's because of the fact that all her brothers and sisters not to motion cousins and necis+nefues are there, So I decided to give her the dress that you two bot her early I hope that was not a problem and I also hope its not a problem that she came? She will stay quite wont you?" "Yes." Bulma answered as the 2 men looked at her.

"Of cores not she is always welcome here and if she cant stay quite its ok because I now the boys cant even if their life depended on it." Lord Cod said as King Vegeta turned back to the 'boys' and glared and 1 or 2 of them looked down as others looked away but 2 looked him striate in the eyes and nodded.

" Bulma this is the two I was talking about King Vegeta and

Lord Cod" Dr. Brief said and motioned to each when he said their names. Both men kissed her hand in respect like her mothers and King Vegeta said" It's an honor to meet you from what we have herd you are very smart and has almost surpass your dad and that you have a firefly attitude to go along with it and that you are quite hard to handle when mad." At that Bulma looked down.

"um so, who are they?" Dr. Brief looking at the 5 men that he noticed look like the lords.

"Those are our sons, the BOYS well some wanted to come and the others didn't so we made them all come. I think it will be best if we put your daughter between your oldest sons King Vegeta." Lord Cod said looking at the 'boys'.

"You may be rite about that but not tell they introduce them selves or do we have to since they are all 3 yr olds?" King Vegeta said that last part sarcastically to the 5 men and motioned them to answer

" I don't know about them but I can intro my self. I am Xark second born to King Vegeta older brother to Lopen. Younger brother to Vegeta." Xark said. He finished it off with a bow of the head. As he was speaking P. Vegeta sat down and was NOT followed by any one else.

Frieza, Cooler, Lopen intro dused them selves as Vegeta sat with a book over his head like he was sleeping. " Vegeta wake your sorry ass up boy!" Lord Cod yelled as King Vegeta started to laugh since every one Except Vegeta flinched. " what is sooooooo funny?" Lord Cod asked the King.

"well for starters I never expected my oldest to even stand to introduce him self since he was so tired earlier and really why I brot him is so he can at least reely and second wen you yelled he didn't budge, not even flinch." King Vegeta said wile looking at his sons.

"He is asleep isn't he." The Lord asked/said. " nope, he is just sitting there." The King returned

Lord Cod was unimpressed with the Kings parenting behavior and said "well, lets see you get him to intro him self or is really a 3 year old." The Lord said the end sarcastically.

"I'm um Fasheta an hi wat yur naim?" p. Vegeta had said after lifting the book off his head and said it like a 3 yr. Every one laughed at him and he smirked at his father who was looking at Lord Cod which was dumbfounded he new from Freaza that he will act like a little kid wen people say too and to top it all off the King was laughing at him.

P. Vegeta had gotten out of his seat and bowed his head after the laughing was over and said " I am Prince Vegeta first born of King Vegeta." And with that the Lord motioned every one to sit. Dr Brief sat between his wife and the Lord wile Bulma had to sit between Xrak and Vegeta. Who didn't egnolage her one bit.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lol. What will happen on the next chap.? No one but me now so you'll have to keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

As Bulma went to take her seat between them the meeting began. It started off as and went in this order who is all going, How many rooms and houses or land spots will be needed, what supply to survive enof but get them to hunt and/or by the rest them selves, How much money to give each, How much money in all, How long.

Bulma was getting board and decided to look at who she was next to and she saw Xark looking at her chest. When she noticed it he saw her look at him and he looked away but then he was looking right back at her agen.

Bulma feeling a little unnerved swiveled in her seat but was then turned to face Vegeta with her back to Xark. Vegeta saw her move and turn toward him and raised and eyebrow.

Bulma say this and blushed a little but enof for Vegeta to tell she was and so his eyebrow went higher and Bulma's blush became more apparent.

Xark who turned away from Bulma's back faced Lopen who looked back at him and then Xark moved back so Lopen could see her back. He smiled and then he and Xark had a mind chat.

(Lopen)_ what did you do to make her turn?) _(Xark) **Well all I did was stair at her. **_Nice hey poke her in the LOWER back and see what she dose. _**Nope! I'm not getting in trouble. Father said that of I was to be nice I will get a surprise. So NO!**_fine I will_

And with that Lopen stretched his tail out and was lightly going back and forth on her lower back and then higher which made Bulma jump for ward a bit and got the attention of their parents and Vegeta's.

"Bulma dear, is there something you want to say?" The King asked "No" was all she said "Sweet she isn't a snitch!" Lopen whispered to Xark excitedly. After their parents got back to their business of who all is going; when Bulma shrieked, popped up turned around and tried to walk back ward but ended up in Vegeta's lap

"What the-"Vegeta stared but was cur off by Bulma "Which one of you was the one that did that!?" Both Xark and Lopen were laughing at the site of a fuming Bulma and a very confused and shocked Vegeta.

"What happened," Lord Cod began but was cut off by King Vegeta say to stop his oldest son not to push Bulma off of him" Vegeta don't push her off your lap; Lopen, Xark what did you two do?"

"Can you _please_ get off my lap?" Vegeta said to Bulma. "No I won't tell I find out which pervert touched my ass!" Bulma now freaked and fuming yelled back. By now Freaza and his brother were laughing

"Bulma, watch your tongue!" Dr. Brief yelled at her and King Vegeta got up and had walked up behind Xark and Lopen and yelled "Which one of you touched her?!"

Every one grew silent as they could all tell that he was fuming. Just as he yelled that Bulma had popped off Vegeta's lap and turned to him and said "Sorry." With her head bowed.

All she got back was a grunt which made her mad. Now both the King and Bulma were fuming. As in returned she gave a death glare to him and every one to his right, but he sent one right back at her and every one could tell something bad was going to happen and that's when Dr. Brief spoke up "Bulma come here I would like to have a word with you." As he said that King Vegeta saw them having a glaring party.

Bulma was the one who broke the stare and walked out the conference room door.

hall way 

"Bulma these are very respectable people in there watch you language!!" Dr. Brief yelled and as he did there was a silence from Bulma who was looking at the art on the wall. "Are you listening?" he yelled agen.

Conference room 

"She is gonna get it." Xark said to no one in particular. "Look what you two did now what happened." The Lord asked/said both the King and Lord looked at them. "Umm, well I sorta touched her butt with my tail." Lopen said shyly (You may think it's a bad come back but he's only 17 and lives with his grandparents who spoil him so he acts like he's 5yr at times).

The room went quiet as Bulma started yelling.

hall way 

"No dads I won't watch my mouth 1 because one of them touched my ass with their tail! 2 their not POEOPLE they're THINGS every one of them and hell now if you think I'm staying with them send me back to the colony!" Bulma screamed at her dad.

"Bulma I will do no such thing and they are not thing, and we may be the things to them so stop yelling and tell me why you are so riled up!?" Dr. Brief said loudly but calmly hoping it will calm her down … but it made it worse.

"No they are the things, and I'm not riled up YET! So I suggest you bring me back-! "Bulma was cut off by King Vegeta walking out the door.

"My son is ready to apologias and you two don't have to come out here to fight because we're all used to it and you two will draw UN wanted attention from people." He said calmly as all of them walked back in.

When they got back in the King took his seat as Dr. Brief turned to see his daughter fuming and working her way up to completely losing it.

"What were you saying?" Dr. Brief asked calmly agen still trying to calm her down but agen it didn't help.

"Well before I was INTERUPTED I was saying how you should bring me back! And I now you really don't care or want to hear it but I was already riled up before we left! Because of Chi-Chi and 18 'Bulma do this, Bulma I need this, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma come here, and on and on and I swear if you leave me with them I will kill them both! Now bring ME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at her father who new that it's going to get worse if he couldn't calm her down.

Every one grew real silent as Lopen got up to apologias to her. "Um, Bulma I'm sorry for touching you're butt when you never said I could, I'm sorry." He said and never thought that his response was…

"REELY, WELL TAKE YOUR APOLAGY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!" she screamed and shocked every body except her dad who spoke up "Bulma I think you should go back to the ship and blow off All your steam." And he got this from her" I would be more than happy to!" And with that Bulma stormed off towards their ship and when she got there she passed out.

"I'm really sorry for her attitude and mouth." Dr. Brief said with his head down. "Sweetie, is that what's really bugging Bulma?" Mrs. Brief said innocently. "yes." Was her return from Dr.Brief.

"It's ok." The Lord said looking at his sons who were utterly confused and shocked + amused.

"I have a question why did she say what till I rely get riled up?" the King asked

"Well, she sorta goes off and goes nuts and freaks out and she has killed a few people before and so I don't want her to go off." Dr. Brief said. Every one nodded and got back to the meeting.

"Well I don't know if having them stay together is a smart thing and so I think we should put her some were else." Dr. Brief said "Ok." the King. And with that the meeting went on. After the meeting Mrs. Brief checked on Bulma, saw she was still asleep, and left.

After she did they started off and went to the colonies and there they were there for 3 weeks and with every one that was going on the trip went back to the mother ship.

Every one went down to the Planet Isack and got on the ship and was heading for the Island Fear.

As they were going around the islands Bulma and Chi-Chi got into it and now Bulma is in the back of the boat and Chi-Chi is in the front.

Bulma was sitting in on a seat watching the scenery pass by when her father, King, and Lord came to the back. "How are you doing dear?" Dr. Brief asked but got no return. All the men stared at each other. "Bulma you should now we brought you back here because you were closest to the door and bringing you back here separate you two about 20ft. We had to do it before your fight got physical." King Vegeta added. Bulma looked up.

"It ant that it's just.. What Chi-Chi said; she said I was trying to steel Goku back and like we're like bro and sis nothing else and that pissed me off." Bulma said like she was severely pissed and about to cry.

Just then the ship's bell rang and the captain spoke "We're here so please get your stuff ready. Bulma looked around and say to her horror-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well what she see; I can't tell you so keep reading


	3. Chapter 3

The look of horror was on Bulma's face as she saw were she will be living for a wile. There was a long dock that had smaller docks spread off it and the dock led up to an old oil shed on the board walk to the right was a store that looked fairly new with a 20ft porch around in and 25ft in the back. And to the left was a 4ft acrost board walk which led up to houses and farther off past a few spreading off it.

Vegeta and gang 

"This is were we will be living?" Vegeta asked annoyed because he had to come back and live here AGEN. " Yap, and to top it all off we will have about 3 other room mates too." Napa said cherry. "Hey your only happy because your mate is going to live with us." Raditz said looking at the happy commander and friend.

"Napa!, if you two plan any thing noisy please don't hesitate to warn us!" Vegeta said still annoyed as they were picking up their baggage and walking to the back to get off were they met up with the King lord and Dr. Brief along with Bulma and the others wanting to get off.(mainly all men wanted off first).

"Bulma I want you off first." Dr. Brief said as she got up with her baggage which was a back pack and a very large suit case. As she walked onto the dock she could feel the eyes of all the Z force a they all took Chi-Chi-'s side.

Bulma's mind

Great I'm stuck _here_! God, help me I promise I be good. Grrr god this sucks hmm were do I stay because I now I don't stay with them Bulma looks down at her paper to see were she goes and sees Great! No one from the Z force I'm sooo lucky … I wonder who the 4 sayins are hey there is also another human this wont be that bad… I hope.

(Out of her brain)

Vegeta and Napa and Raditz had to help out the unloading crew wile every one left.

Bulma walked up onto the pear and looked around she had to find house number but was having trouble as she could not see any numbers so she decided to ask somebody.

"Umm can you tell were house 817 is?" she asked as she tapped on a man's shoulder who turned around and instead of answering he was looking her up and down. "well can you help me or not?!" she said agen and he nodded and motioned her to flow him and she did.

A few other men joined them and started too talk to the one guy about fish.

They walked up to the fence of a light blue house with a big yard a few trees and bushes and a poach along with an out house on the side. "Here you go little lady, and if you need any thing you can always ask we will always help out stuffs like you" He said like a mental freak and looked her up and down and left.

Bulma walks up to the house and knocks…knocks...knocks "Hold on please be right there" a woman's voice sounded in side. Soon after a lady walked up she was wearing a dark blue tank with baggy dark blue jeans and her hair was chin length blonde and messy wavy and her make up emphasized her facial features and looked lovely.

"Are you Bulma or Serenity?" she asked. "I'm Bulma-" was all Bulma could get out as another woman about Bulma's age and height " HI, oh sorry if I cut you off I'm Serenity." She said as both Bulma and the other lady nodded. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a dark blue jean short like Bulma was and her hair was also up in a pony tail.

"Ok, I'm Reaca and I'm also Napa's mate." Reaca said as she motioned them inside. The house had a warm feel and there was a Indian art rug with 3 couches 2 BIG recliners. The couches were dark green and brown. The recliners, 1 were a teal color and the bigger of the two was a sky blue.

"The guys will be in latter and I will be starting dinner soon and I'm pretty sure the guys will eat anything so do you two have any requests?" Reaca had said and both of the girls nodded no. After Reaca showed them their rooms which were on the top floor she went down to the kitchen to start dinner.

After putting away their stuff and decorating their room Bulma and Serenity ran in to each other in the hall.

"Hey do you want to walk around with me?" Serenity asked and Bulma nodded. As they went down stairs they herd Reaca's voice and a few other voices but not women men, but that was no problem the problem was they were speaking another language.

"I think the guys are here, and Reaca SURE sounds happy, so do you think we should side step them so we don't bug them?" Bulma asked Serenity in a whisper, who was starting to look scared. "Ya but we need to be real quite," She added and Bulma nodded the two made their way down stairs and to the hall way when some one nocked on the door. Knock…knock…knock… "Should we answer it?" Serenity asked Bulma who shrugged. KNOCK! But this time it was harder. From the other room Reaca called "Ya know you two CAN answer the door!"

With that the two girls walked up to the door and opened it to see King Vegeta, they bowed and asked "Umm… can we help you?" Bulma asked shyly. "Well one thing that I was here for was to make sure YOU TWO got here and so you did and the second was is Prince Vegeta here?" the King asked/said. Bulma looked at Serenity and back to the King and shrugged "I'm not sure, but-" she was cute off by Napa coming to the door and bowing as he did.

"King Vegeta is there any way we can help you?" Napa asked. "Why, yes there is, is my son here?" the King returned. Napa nodded and motioned him to follow. Bulma and Serenity took the time to escape.

The two ran from the house with astonishing speed because they herd the King and Prince start to fight.

Down at the docks the two had been talking for a while as the King walked up behind them. "Well you two are sneaky we all thought you two were up stairs until Reaca went

To get you two, oh and don't worry about any thing, every thing is taking care of." He said as he walked away.

"What dose he mean taken care of and don't worry?" Serenity asked with up most horror.


	4. Chapter 4

YMK Please review so that I now When to update.!!!!! Please.

STORY- 

At Napa's house 

"Help them my ass!!" Vegeta yelled as smashed the mirror next to the window.

At this Reaca left the room knowing that the Prince is going off on one of his temper tantrums. " To LOVE and PROTECT ya right they are probable a couple of hors!! Why are we the ones who have to take care of their _PRECIOUS Joules _ " Vegeta was storming around the room as Raditz was staring at him and Napa was looking off the window probably day dreaming about when he and Reaca could be alone on the other couch.

(P.S. Here on the Planet they're on there is NO powers; which means no flying shooting blasts ya that stuff and so that means that if they get shot if could be fatal and if they get hurt it will take some time to heal)

" They should protect them selves OR better yet MOVE OUT" Vegeta was done shouting and moved to sit in the lighter blue recliner.

"Vegeta, you know what your dad meant. He just meant tat we should keep an eye on them so that if they need help we can I'm sure by what he said he didn't mean that we were going to do any thing inappropriate just the others so calm down." Raditz spoke in a calm voice trying to calm his friend down. Vegeta wouldn't let any one but Raditz tell him what to do since they grew up together and are best buddies.

"Are you guys done?" Reaca asked shyly knowing that it could get a lot worse if she made him angrier. " Yes" Vegeta said in a pissed of tone.

Girls 

:I'm sure he meant nothing about it, I mean did you look at the papers on this place all we need is a couple of dogs or a gun and we can keep our selves safe,… Do you think we should get back?" Bulma asked in a high voice trying to cheer her friend up and it almost worked until a couple of women walked by talking about Reaca.

( This means when other people are talking)

Did you here a couple of girls, humans!, are staying with Reaca and them?! one said Ya I feel so bad foe them because I mean staying with the guys is bad but I mean with the _TOP BITCH _ must be horrible! another commented as they were walking past Bulma and Serenity Hey y a know what I hope she don't make them her new 'girls' to run with I mean they need to get used to being down and not on that level of ranking it wont be fair!.

After walking a ways, over half way back to the house, Bulma said "What do you think they meant TOP BITCH?" "This place has been here a wile so … Hey it might be like a pack we need to earn our way up the ranks?!?" Serenity said back. " Are you sure I mean like a wolf pack!" Bulma said laughing at this

"Well yes, I mean there really ant no other way,… we're back I hope they don't notice we're gone to long." Serenity said as they paused at the door slowly Bulma opens the door and they walk in they almost got to the stair case when out of the living room which is right next to the stair case.

Yelled "You two come here!". It was a man's voice and pro bible Napa's. As they walk into the living room they find Reaca on the floor sweeping up shards of glass and the guys staring at them.

"Someone called?" Serenity asked/said slowly. "Ya, when you go out of this house tell one of us were your going. Got it?" Napa sat staring at them and when they both nodded Bulma elbowed Serenity and asked Reaca " Reaca when you are done can I ask you something?" Reaca looked up as if only in thought and then shock her head yes and said "Yes, wait for me in the kitchen."

And with that the girls went in to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Reaca came in poured in glass in the trash and sat at the table and said "How can I help you?"

Bulma looked at serenity and said/asked "Umm when we were walking back up here we over herd some women talking and said stuff like you're the top bitch and that we need to earn our way up the ranks, also tat they hope we don't like immediately become the girls you run with.. Well basically what dose that mean?"

It took Reaca a few to think and then reapplied "Well, from the beginning around here there are ranks for the men and women, but there are also one for who is most trust worthy who is the most believable lair to the cops and stuff like that. I'm the top bitch because I was able to prove that I can fend for my self and I was called out into the fighting ring or circle one for both girls and boys and since I was proving my self I was 'challenging' the other top bitch and so in the ring we fight to prove who is the top and so the other girls don't like me because I can boss them around and I can be a total bitch from what they say so yes that's about it;… which basically means were barbarians AGEN."

"See I was right it's like a wolf pack!" Serenity said without missing a beat to Bulma who just looked at her.

"Oh and you two need to tell me what type of dog you guys want." Reaca said

And then Serenity said " It don't matter any thing that you think is good." And Bulma nodded as they went up stairs.

"In the morning Bulma woke up the birds chirping it was 7:30 on her clock as she was getting dressed in a light green tank with a pair of dark blue jeans and her hair up. As she walked down the stairs she bumped into Vegeta who said "well it is about time you got up!" and he walked off a bit when Bulma said "What do you mean finally up its only 7:40?" Vegeta stared at her and then said "Ya that's late around here, your friend is still sleeping so get her lazily ass up." And with that he disappeared down the hall to the right.

After thinking for about a minute or so she walked back up stairs and knocked on Serenity's door. Slowly and when Bulma means slowly it means slowly she heard Serenity come to the door and open it.

"Umm.. Oh hey Bulma why we getting up this early?" she asked in a groggy voice. Looking up at Bulma who was yawning and said back "Apparently this is late and Vegeta thinks we should get up earlier." Bulma was going to continue but was stopped by.

"Bulma! Serenity! Come here." Reaca yelled from down the stairs. The girls looked at each other and started to walk down stairs were they found Reaca handing them boots but when she saw what they were wearing their pj's she said "nice, you two go up stairs and change into something a little more,…, well some thing you can get dirty."

With that she motioned them to go and they did. After changing Bulma was wearing light blue overalls that were loose but hugged her curves and a red tank top under. Serenity came down in black caprices' with a brown tank top.

Reaca agen gave them their new boots and started to walk out side. She was soon followed by Serenity and Bulma. "What do you think she wants?" Bulma whispered to Serenity; who just shrugged.

They found them selves walking to the store. Bulma was looking around and noticed that almost every one had a dog or dog like creature. As they walked she saw Goku and Gohon playing fetch on the beach with a couple of little puppies.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma yelled at him and when he turned to look he smiled and as soon as it was there it turned into a frown as Chi-Chi walked out of the store in a clerks outfit.

"Gohon, come inside! And Goku make a sine and sell those pups." She yelled and when she saw Bulma snubbed her.

Serenity and Bulma stopped walking because Bulma had told Serenity what had happened and did not want to see her friend fight with any one. Reaca had walked up to Chi-Chi before she went inside and asked about the pups, form what Bulma thought for she was not up by them.

They were laughing and Reaca pointed to the pups and Chi-Chi nodded and as Reaca was walking away Chi-Chi gave Bulma another glare and walked inside.

Vegeta 

Vegeta and Raditz were chopping wood as Napa sat on the porch reading a map.

"Pretty soon we're going to have to go hunting." Out of the blue Napa said which made both of the other men look at him.

"What do you mean _we_ have to go hunting?, don't you mean _you_ have to go hunting." Vegeta said not missing a beat. "Nope, Reaca and I aren't going to be here the whole time, its going to be you two and those girls. So since we're leaving you two should learn to hunt and your father, King Vegeta, said that we don't have to teach you two if you guys get attitudes." Napa said looking up from the map.

Looking at them he signaled for them to come. "This here(Napa starts wile pointing at the map) is the geographic features of each mountain and this thick line is the waters edge. After you guys learn to hunt I want you two to get dogs, train them, and go up these mountains and mark places that have plenty of dears, bears, mountain sheep and other big game, and don't forget the girls."

… Both men stared at each other and then Raditz said "What do you mean by don't forget the girls?" Napa looked at them for a second and said "Well you two will have to provide for them as well."

Vegeta had looked as if he was going to pop! "What!?! Its hard enof that we have to live with them and now we have to provide for them?" he yelled as loud as he could at Napa who was red form laughing at his prince's expression. "One word YES, two words YOU SOULD."

And with that Napa walked off to find his mate, Reaca. (Sorry if I have not made it clear. Reaca and Napa are together and the house that their at is Napa's and hers.) When he got to the pear he found the girls and Goku and glared at him.

"So what were ya talkin' about over there?" Bulma asked curiously. "Nothing really only about the pups their selling." Reaca as they all went down to Goku who was trying his hardest not to look at Napa.

"What type of pups are they Goku?" Serenity asked looking at them. "Their Border Collie, and 6 weeks old. Do ya want one?" Goku said/asked her back. Serenity and Bulma shook their heads yes as Bulma asked "How much are they?"

"Hmm…" Goku looked at the pups as he thought. "Well Chi-Chi said that other people said about $6.50 each or even better trade them for food or fur. So ether of those options. Bulma looked at Serenity who looked at Reaca who was deep in thought. With a LOUD throat clearer Reaca answered their looks and said to the girl's utmost dread.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry girls King Vegeta had asked use to give the money to Vegeta so you guys are going to have to ask him." Napa said as Bulma just stared at him and finally said "you have to be kidding right?!" Napa and Reaca shook their heads 'no'.

Bulma was thinking_ they have to be kidding! There is no way I'm going to that dick head and asking for money!_ "Well Serenity we don't need dogs that bad." Bulma said as she was about to walk down the stairs onto the beach.

"But Bulma!" Serenity cried in a baby voice and gave her puppy eyes and looked from her to the puppies back to her and said "Please! Please please please I'll…I'll… I'll do what ever you want if we can have a puppy."

Bulma thought about it for a while and asked "Were they?"

After talking to Napa a while longer Bulma getting really pissed grabbed Serenity's shirt collar and started walking up the board walk.

Hey guys! Serenity hollered from the front lawn. Even now the girls live there they were still hesitant on walking up.

Just as they were walking up to the house after no answer, Chichi and the gang walked around the bend and Yomcha, who is still Bulma's boy friend, yelled "Hey, wats up guys! Oh don't say you're looking for those smelly apes?!"

As if on que Vegeta and Raditz walk out looking pissed. _Shit! Why why why did he have to say that?! _Bulma's mind screamed.

"Who the hell are you calling smelly apes? Because it looks to me as you're a smelly ass pig!" Raditz yelled out. He was a foot in front Vegeta how look like he was going to kill some one with his clenched fists and killer glare. "Why I otta-!" Raditz cute him off "Remember what your father said."

With that Vegeta looked at them and snarled and they all flinched. As Serenity who was oblivious to the situation ran up to Raditz giggling and asked "Hey guys, can we have a puppy?" Whit big puppy eyes and Raditz looked at her and then to Vegeta confused and said "puppies?"

The guys look at her for a second and then at Bulma confused and still pissed off... "What is she talking about?" Vegeta asked/yelled at her. Bulma, with fear written all over her face,


	6. hellow people

I don't even know if any one is reading this so if you people get to this part of the story

Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

LISTEN PEOPLE!!!! I GOT SOME REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO CHANGE IT AROUND AND I WILL GET THE SPELLING Fixed!!!!! I promise.

Here we go…

"Umm… Well, we saw some puppies down at the dock and we wear wondering if we can have a couple?" Bulma stammered and Serenity cut in, "Not a couple, a hole bunch, and bunches of them!" Bulma looked at her like she was crazy and then back at Vegeta and Raditz, who was staring at Serenity.

Serenity was giving the guys her best puppy eyes when Chichi walked up to the door and was knocking.

Every one walked around front were chichi was and Bulma thought _God are you trying to make my life worse_?? "Can we help you?" Raditz asked when chichi turned and said "Yes, you can. She can't!" As she pointed to Bulma who decided to walk up to the door were chichi was, glare/snubbed, her and slammed the door after her.

"Umm… OK, what can we do for ya?" Serenity asked as she skipped up to the other girl.

"Ya could you tell me who Napa is?" chichi asked and Raditz answered "He is not here, he left but we can help you." He said motioning to Vegeta and himself.

"Umm... sure" chichi said after a lot of hesitation. As the group got talking about what chichi came over for, which turned out to be a cup of sugar, Bulma came up and walked over to Vegeta and asked "I know you don't want us here but can Serenity and I have a couple puppies? I promise we won't bug you and we'll cook and-"she was cut off by chichi "I know you anit talking about the puppies MY Goku is selling?" Serenity chose this time, the worst time ever to tell the truth, "Yep, and we want to get a hole bunch of them!" giggling to add to her sing-song voice.

Bulma looked at Serenity and said "Nice going."

Chichi turned red and yelled "NO, you can't have any (pointing to Bulma), but you can." She said the last part to Serenity who squealed with excitement

Vegeta looked over at Raditz and lip asked 'what's up with them?' Raditz shrugged and looked back to the seen before him.

Bulma growled and said "Gee that don't change any thing for I was looking for a better puppy than the ones Goku is selling, thank you for narrowing down the choices." She tried to cover up her anger with that remark but chichi saw right through it and said

"Sure, I'd like to see the pup your able to find around here, I mean looking t you I bet no one would give you any thing." Chichi gave a smug look and was walking away when she said "I'll get the cup some were else seeing the she lives here I don't want anyth8ing that she touched." (Elementary remark)

She didn't get very far when Bulma tackled her and started to punch her, when 18 came around the corner.

18 dropped the stuff she had and ran to chichi's aid. Bulma and Chichi were wrestling on the grass when 18 ran over shoving Bulma to the side and helping chichi up.

18 and chichi tried to gang up on Bulma but with Bulma being well Bulma she held her own. The fight went for a while as a crowd appeared at the seen until Bulma got chichi in a head lock with her arm and 18 locked around the waist with her legs. The two girls were struggling to get loose when chichi yelled as best as she can "Help!"

The people around snickered at her plea because no one was going to stop them for one reason, they were enjoying watching the girls fight (mainly men).

A couple of chichi's friends ran over to them and tried their hardest to UN tangle them, but it only made Bulma hold on tighter.

A man from the crowd yelled coast guard and the crowd split. Vegeta pried the two struggling girls out of Bulma grasp and was pulling her back as chichi's friends were helping her and 18.

As Vegeta got her to the door the coast guards walked up to the mangled grass and mud were the fight was. Were the grass used to be there was mud, peaces of grass and blood. They looked around seeing that no one was about to tell the m what happened and walked off.

Vegeta got Bulma to the couch as Serenity screamed on seeing her friend's black& blue face with blood on her.

Raditz got the First Aid kit seeing that Bulma had a bad cut on her for head.

Serenity was silenced by fear and on seeing the cut on her friend's for-head she fainted.

Bulma laughed at her friends antics and winced at the pain it caused.

"You sure got into it." Raditz said to Bulma as he handed Vegeta a syringe. Bulma watched as he did ant asked "Why are you two helping me?"

Raditz looked at Bulma and then to Vegeta who was about to answer.


	8. new people

Vegeta looked up at her and grunted.

Bulma didn't know how to respond to that and looked over at Raditz who was getting done with her bandage.

A few hours passed since the guys fixed Bulma up and she was sitting in the kitchen when Serenity finally came around.

She awoke with a death-an-ing scream and ran around the house screaming Bulma's dead.

Every one ran to the living room and saw her running in circles. Raditz and Vegeta broke out laughing and Bulma covered her mouth trying not to.

Serenity was preoccupied with her screaming that she didn't realize Bulma had walked over to her until she noticed a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around her face went from terrified to pure horror. Bulma was about to ask what's wrong when serenity said something that made the guys role on the ground in laughter and Bulma shake her head.

"Ahhhh, Bulma's ghost in gonna get me!!!"

Serenity was on her but and sat Kris cross on the ground in front of her praying that Bulma didn't get her.

After composing her self serenity looked up and Bulma said "I'm not a ghost."

Serenity screamed in happiness of knowing her friend was still alive. Bulma was about to go back to the kitchen when Serenity practically pounced on her and hugging her to death saying/mumbling 'I thought you were dead'

At this time the guys were off the floor and staring down at them.

After getting Serenity off of her she went back at looking in the book she had been reading which actually a book of maps was.

Vegeta was wondering around the local store which wasn't very big. He stopped and was looking at some hooks and poles when the store keeper came up to him.

"You must be one of the new people." The man said as he looked at what Vegeta was looking at.

Vegeta noticed that he was one of the people in the front of the crowd at Bulma's fight with that other girl.

Looking up at the larger hooks the store keeper introduced him self

"I'm Tiopk but people around her call me tank, my father owns the store and he was wondering why that girl with the blue haired girl and chichi got in a fight."

Vegeta looked over at him and noticed that he was a humanoid and decided that if his father owned the only store around, he should try to get off on the right foot.

"The blue haired girl in Bulma and they fought over … well I think it was the puppies that the black haired girls mate was selling." Was Vegeta's answer.

The man took this into consideration from what Vegeta noticed.

The silence between the two was heavy with awkwardness when a lady with browninsh/red hair came up and said "Hey sweetie who's your new friend?" to Tank. He looked at her then to Vegeta and said "Oh him? I was talking to him about the fight that happened earlier."

The girl looked around for a second and said "Sorry I thought since you two were talking and not threatening each other like you do with other people that you two were friends."

She said that and took off back to the back of the store.

Vegeta listened to the girl and after she left looked over at the man and noticed he was about the same height and age as he was.

Tank looked over at him as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his and Tank answered.

"She's my mate and is nervure around new people.


	9. pple

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok you now were the doc. Thing says you can have about 15 documents??

Well there is. well it says I cant have any more documents, so like do I delete then after I put them into my stories or what????????? I don't know and now im confused!!!

PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!! Revew me if you now or got any ideas.

Please and thank you.


	10. Thats what its about?

"Ok." Vegeta said

Tank looked around at the hooks and asked "So they were fighting over dogs?"

"Yep" Was Vegeta's answer.

They stood there looking at hooks before Tank looked over at the other wall were his mate ran and yelled "hey Lucy sweetie, would you came here?"

After a second the girl came back out and went up to him and said "yes?"

It took Tank less then a second before saying "Do we still have theses puppies that Guppy had?"

Lucy paused for a second clearly thinking and said "Yes we have … like … 4 or 5 left."

Tank looked over at Vegeta and said "We'll let you and Bulma have all the pups if you can get Bulma to work here, I need some new workers and some female ones could do some good for Lucy."

Vegeta was silent for a second and said "What is it with the people around here and dogs??!"

Tank laughed at this and Lucy covered her mouth, trying to be appropriate and not laugh.

After a moment Tank stopped and said "Ok you really are new here, ok the dogs are for when it becomes winter here we will barley get light and we have a manger Bear and Wolf problem. We got now an unwritten rule to have dogs around in winter because a lot of people have died from them and once there was a person who died from a wood pecker." After he said that he started laughing agen.

Vegeta looked at him like he was an idiot and said "A woodpecker?"

Tank shook his head yes and then Vegeta himself chuckled. After a moment Lucy said "Do you want me to call out Guppy and the pups so you can look at them?" Before he could answer the doggy door on the door that she came out of opened.

Out the door came a grayish dog that was of great size that its back went up to waste high walking behind the big dog was 5 little puppies that were jumping and running around.

The dog, Vegeta assumed Guppy came up and sat right next to Lucy, and the puppies ran around them. As the puppies settled down a dog of another size came up and sat by Tank. The Second dog was about 3in. bigger than Guppy.

Tank put his hand flat down in front of the dog that sat next to him and said "Down" and the great white do lie down.


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!!

Vegeta looked at the dog for a second and couldn't help but ask "What type of dog is that?"

Tank looked down at the dog next to him and said "To tell you the truth I don't know the exact name but I do know were he came from, he came from Iyack The Planet of Ice."

"Iyack?" Vegeta repeated this in his head before he re4membered the name "Ay yes the dammed ice planet, how did you get dogs from there? There highly prized for the strength." Vegeta finished looking at Tank.

Tank looked over at him and said "One of my friends lived there for a couple of years and when he had to leave they gave him a puppy and he gave t to me since he wasn't able to care for it and now here you go 3years latter." He finished off by pointing to the dog.

Vegeta wasn't sure of what to say so he kept quite and looked back at the wall.

Lucy looked over at Vegeta and said "Would you like a puppy?"

Vegeta looked over at her and said"I'm not sure."

Bulma was sitting in the Kitchen looking over at the maps of the island when she saw a little inlet a few miles down from were she was staying. Although the fight Bulma had made it so that she wasn't so excluded from her house mate she was still made at the king saying that the guys will take care of them. _Ha I bet they can't tie their shoes! _

Bulma had been working on a way so that she could show every body that she wasn't a little girl and that she can take care of her self.

Looking over at the inlet Bulma found that it was deep on one side and shallower on the other. Bulma was exited about the fact that she was going to show every body what she can do.

Placing down the maps she took out a peace of paper and wrote the things she would need to go fishing. _Well for one I'll need a fishing pole and hooks; hmmm I wonder what type of fish I could catch? _ Bulma started to write the stuff she would need down and walked out the door. As she walked to the 'store' she saw lots of people getting out of boats and coming down trails.

As she was going into the store she saw Vegeta standing with another ma and a woman with a couple of dogs with her.

I wonder what he's up to? Bulma thought as she walked up to them they turned to look at her and she said "Hi"

Tank looked over at Lucy and motioned for her to ask about the pups.

Lucy walked over to her and said "HI, Its nice to meet you, we all was talking and I was wonder if you would like some puppies?"

Bulma looked at her then over to Vegeta who wasn't paying attention and was talking to tank.

Bulma looked back at her and said "What the catch?" Lucy paused for a second and walked over to Tanks side and asked him.

As Lucy came back Bulma looked at the dog that seemed to never leave her side.

"There's no catch to it, we have enof dogs as it is and we need to get rid of couple."


	12. Chapter 12

I have writter's block if anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me, anything would be greatly appreciated.

Please and thank you

DBZ Maineak


End file.
